An Attempt at Pokeshipping
by WolfDReamer11
Summary: Pokeshipping at its best, narrated by Pikachu. Slight humor at the end, and sprinkled throughout. K for K ness. R&R, if you please.


**An Attempt at Pokeshipping**

From 3rd person Pikachu POV

Time: Set somewhere towards the end of the Isshu region, or whatever they'll call it in the anime. Ash and Misty are approximately 16-18, with Brock being in his early 20s.

* * *

Their words start coming out louder and louder, angrier and angrier. Pikachu feels it like slipping on an old glove, the tug at his emotions from Ash. He's angry. Just as Pikachu's done many times before, he shrugs it off.

_Wait for it..._

He doesn't know exactly what they're saying, but the signals he's getting from Ash are more than explanatory. Seems like Misty isn't quite following her plan (the one he heard from her last night, after being caught eavesdropping on her musings in the shower). Sounds more like a fight. Pikachu stands, sighs sadly, and starts to walk away.

_But wait..._

They've stopped. He turns around slowly, not yet daring to hope. They're staring at each other, jaws slack.

Well, it could be worse.

Suddenly, Misty grabs Ash by the collar, pulls him around and slams him into the wall. Pikachu covers his eyes, slightly fearful of the sudden violence. He hears the smash as Ash is shoved into the wall, but...no mallet thwomps, no screams, just a small _oof _from Ash having the air knocked out of him, and then...a spike. Ash's emotion soar, and it suffocates Pikachu, as if a hand is squeezing his tiny lungs. It's all Pikachu can do to keep from fainting.

_Could it be?_

He slowly peels one finger away, then another, and his vision confirms what his and Ash's combined heart is already telling him: they're kissing. Misty has him pinned to the wall, and he's definitely not fighting her.

"Pika pika," Pikachu says in a gasped breath, with extreme satisfaction. A warm feeling unlike anything he's ever felt before begins slowly spreading though him, and he can tell with a deep sense of joy that Ash feels the same. With the same mind, they think, _If I could only have one wish..._

_it would be to always feel like this..._

All at once, Misty shoves herself off Ash, and immediately falls on her butt, legs giving out. Ash stands pinned against the wall as if impaled there, then slowly peels himself away. Hesitatingly, gaspingly, he starts to laugh his signature laugh, eyes brought and alive. Misty, still on the ground, laughs too, clear and high. Pikachu grins.

After a moment, Ash extends a hand to Misty to pull her up, which she takes. Unfortunately, neither of them has their feet quite under them yet, and Ash ends up sprawled on the ground next to her. They look at each other, and start to laugh again.

"Pika." Pikachu scurries over to Ash, and nuzzles his arm.

_So, how was that?_

"Hey, buddy," Ash says, voice affectionate, and pulls him into a quick hug. They share a secret smile, then both turn back to Misty.

"Hey Pikachu," she says, shy. She scratches his cheeks, and he rubs her hand.

"Chaaaaa..."

Ash and Misty glance at each other, and smile. Misty quickly wraps an arm around Ash's neck, and yanks him in for another kiss, Pikachu sandwiched between them.

"Pikachu!"

####

From a dark corner, Brock watches who he thinks of as his younger brother and sister, who aren't so young anymore. He smiles.

Suddenly,a vision of love and beauty so bright, and so pink, and so sweet that it could only be his greatest love in the universe distracts him from the corner of his eye.

What Croagunk sees is the unsuspecting Nurse Joy rounding the corner.

"Wait! Nurse Joy! My one true love! Soft, my dove!" Brock speeds after her, Croagunk hard on his heels.

Fin

* * *

A/N: So, this is my attempt at Pokéshipping. It was partially meant to be a protest of all those fics that have Misty confess her undying love in a very girlish way to an Ash who's all ears and Romeo. Uh, (and this is just my opinion) no. Definitely not. C'mon, that's not their style ;)

The other part was meant to illustrate the deep, nearly (or some would say obviously) magical bond Ash and Pikachu share. I'm going to try to explore this further in my next drabble thingy.

PS: See if you can find the line I stole from Team Rocket!

PPS: Just pretend #### means a mini line break.


End file.
